big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonderful World of Musical!
The Wonderful World of Musical! is the 19th episode of FruityTales. Plot An argument between Rob and Harry ensues after Harry refuses to play the theme song. Once it finishes, Harry takes Rob through a mysterious door to what's later revealed to be the future. After more arguing and conversation, Harry introduces the "Wonderful World of Musical" to Rob. The Wonderful World of Musical is a room which has a machine consisting of a wheel and a ball machine. Fruits spin on the wheel and the Fruit randomly selected by the wheel is forced to sing a song in the performance room. The ball machine occasionally displays two balls with the words on them. The Victor and Ricky Robots (from the 3-2-1 Polar Bears! series) play a role in this episode as the adjudicators, as does Mr. Morty (as the "Techno-Pear of the future"), who runs the machine. The French Greens (Phil Artichoke and Jean-Claude Asparagus), Pa Orange, Archibald Celery, and Timmy Strawberry are selected to sing songs. The French Green duo starts off the show by singing the cumulative song with photos, images, screenshots, etc. "There's a hole in bottom of the sea." Pa Orange is second, singing "Zacchaeus Was a Wee Little Man." The show takes a break as an animated parable, namely "Lunch", plays. The parable depicts a Green man (accompanied by a red dog) going through the shenanigan of trying to get his lunch from a machine by inserting a dollar into it when he finds out its serve ("Yummy") button is not working. Frustrated, he tries to smack the button enough so it will work, but the machine, though falling backwards at first, falls on him. With barely enough weight-lifting, he lifts the machine, trying to get it back in its former position, when his "yummy" treat slips out of the deposit area. He tries to get it, but the machine crushes him. He manages to lift it until it is on its other side. He gets the treat and is just about to eat it when a bird vomit on it. The man face-palms over the loss of his treat, and the parable abruptly cuts off with a "the end" text screen. The show resumes with Archibald singing Gilbert and Sullivan's "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General." Ricky beging to lash out at Victor. Harry, at the last second, steps into the performance room and, with Timmy and a flower chorus, sings "You Are My Sunshine." Ricky is in bliss and requests to watch an aardvark sing. Pa Orange is once again selected on the wheel and sings the folk song Low Bridge, Everybody Down. Then Ricky goes through rapid mood swings and Rob expresses his hatred of the future. So Timmy closes the show by singing a song about going to bed, praying and telling Jesus about his day, and talking to Jesus about how, according to the Bible, he loves him. He also tells Ghost about screwing up (not sharing toys, coloring on the wall, making noise, etc.). His last words before resting include those, of course, about resting. Rob and Harry announce their departure from the future by saying that they are ready to go home, so they say goodbye and travel back to the present time, with Mr. Morty catching up to them at the last second saying he would like his job back in the present time since the penguins disturb him. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first and only episode not to have a central moral theme. ** The episode with the shortest production time, clocking in at two weeks. This previously beat Doug and the Giant Lemon, which that episode took four months to produce. * The episode is loosely based on The Wonderful World of Disney. * In the credits, Mr. WaterMelon and Dewie Asparagus‘s names were seen despite not appearing. * The only characters who didn't sing a song were: ** Scooter/Mater ** Jimmy and Jerry Asparagus ** Laura Cherry * According to the commentary, Linka Vischer couldn't make it in time to voice Timmy so Nawrocki filled in for the lines and edited them in a way that it would sound like Timmy. * A majority of the decorations and props are not in 3D models, but are instead drawn on from paper. * It's unknown how Timmy joined in Harry's song, despite still being in the Wheel of Fruits. * It's physically impossible for Archibald to build a staircase of books that stays on while walking. * Jimmy Asparagus is seen in a chef's hat, but somehow while spinning the hat stays on him. * Pa Orange stated that Sal is on his foot, but as a circle, he has no feet. * Several websites state this episode was released in 2004, which is false. * Lyle, Yidgel, and Marlin make cameos in There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea. * Harry appears as Lincoln in Modern Major General. * The frog from the Great Cheese Squeeze made a cameo too. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Mr. Morty was missing his teeth. * In There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea, one picture changes without changing slides in the next shot. Considering that the inconsistent image was only shown in that shot, the image may have been an alternate take. * In Modern Major General, Archibald is shown stacking books, but on the next stacking part where they build stairs, it starts off with no books stacked. * In Modern Major General, the books are shown flying due to the abrupt ends and starts between shots. * The cover and Rob and Harry's promotional models depict them in futuristic-style costumes, which they never wore in the episode. * One wheel slot is shown empty in one shot. * Some shots show the fruits clipping through the wheel. * In some shots, there's a shade of red on Rob's nose. * One wheel slot is shown flickering in some shots. * After Harry says and the Swarming Balls of Disorder, The Wheel of Fruits is missing. But when we get to the next shot where Harry says take it away, the wheel reappears and his mouth wasn't moving. * Still waters are shown.